Tomato?
by Shacra MoonFox31
Summary: Frain Gakun AU. Fluffy bus that's all I have to say. A short One-Shot! For DarlingDaughterJam


_I'm trying to get out of my writer's block that I'm stuck with. Again. . . This is just going to be a really short one-shot with mainly just fluff but I'm hoping that this would just get me out from writers block. Plus I'm hoping that this would just help me with practicing my grammar more. I want to dedicate this fanfic to DarlingDaughterJam for giving me this idea (honestly check her page out if you love AkuRoku and what not )and many more ideas and laughter that I hope that we can continue even we are old and have to sit on rocking chairs like little old ladies and stick canes out so we can see how many would fall flat on there faces. You'll forever be my France!~_

* * *

Francis and Antonio were sitting on the bus on their way home from school, no one they really knew was on the bus. They have been close friends since they were little along with their other best friend Gilbert but he takes a different bus home. Lately however they have became something . . .more than friends.

Francis was leaning a bit on the window trying to get warm with the little heat that was coming out thru the little heating vents that are placed right next to the bus windows. Meanwhile Antonio was munching on a cherry tomato, his feet lightly swaying to an unknown rhythm that only he can produce with his feet.

"Hey Francis?" Antonio stated out of the blue ending their silence.

"Hmm?" he turned to Antonio. "Oui Antonio what is it?"

"Tomato?" He offers a ripe cherry tomato to Francis

"Aucun Antonio I don't like them, remember?" reminding the Spaniard that he doesn't like to eat them.

"Ah, sí I forgot" he goes to eating the cherry tomato he had offer.

"Are you sure Francis, I have never seen you even try one before." the Spaniard said to the Frenchman while still having half of the cherry tomato sticking out of his mouth.

Francis blinks intrigued by the way Antonio doesn't realize how arousing he is without doing much scratch that barely any effort.

"Antonio I might just take you up on that offer."

"Huh, what offer?"

"I want to try the tomato."

"Oh really well here you go.~" He gets the cherry tomato from his container and holds it out for Francis to get while still having half of the cherry tomato sticking out.

"No Antonio not that one" he leans in just a tiny bit towards Antonio, like a cat getting ready to pounce without the prey knowing.

"I want this one." And with that he pulls the hand that was holding the offered cherry tomato towards him and goes to kiss Antonio while nibbling on the cherry tomato that was previously sticking out of Antonio's; now in Francis mouth.

Antonio was startled by the action but he enjoys the moment by how Francis was acting all cute like. He kisses back despite the location they were in.

The kiss was broken when an old lady in the back made a rude cough bringing them back to the present of where they were.

Their faces were tinted red from their kiss and in this case for Antonio being flustered from the interruption rather rudely by an old lady, while Francis was still tasting the tomato on his mouth. He still does not like tomatoes but knowing that they were rudely interrupted by the old lady in the back he figures it's fine just to be a little rude back.

Beside he's the one that likes to spread the l'amour, not to shatter it.

He turns to Antonio who was now covering half of his lower face with his scarf he was wearing but the light blush was still there. "Antonio."

"I change my mind I do like tomatoes." he stated while leaning in towards Antonio. His hands; one going to the back of the Spaniards neck, as his other hand was getting a cherry tomato from the container. He placed half of the cherry tomato into Antonio's bewilder mouth asking what does he mean, and kissed him again.

Now Francis is not one to flip the bird at some especially if it's an old lady but would do something like this just to agitate the people around. It's not their business anyway to interfere if they don't know them.

Antonio's brain just shut down again from the kiss and kissed him back, ignoring the lady astonished face from the action that was taking place right in front of her.

The bus stopped during their kiss and the old lady got out of the right away. But they were not aware. For now they want to be with one another. Despite of what other opinions may be.

* * *

_You guys know the drill Read and Review!~_

_-Shacra_


End file.
